


Morning Light

by takahoe



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M, PWP, my gf asked me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahoe/pseuds/takahoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t call me nii-chan…” Makoto blushes, kissing Takeru’s back repeatedly as he works backwards towards where Takeru wants him to be.</p><p>“Why not?” Takeru asks, arching his back, “It makes you hard.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morisawa_Chiaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morisawa_Chiaki/gifts).



A warm, summer breeze sweeps up loudly against the outside of Takeru’s window, rousing Makoto from his sleep. His gaze strays from the sun shining through the window and over to Takeru’s sleeping frame next to him. 

Curled up with his knees to his chest, Takeru is breathing softly, pressing his forehead to Makoto’s chest. As Makoto starts to ease down into a more comfortable position to hold Takeru closer to him, Takeru begins to splay out, his arms coming up over his head and his legs parting just enough to make Makoto’s mouth dry. 

“Makoto-niichan…” Takeru’s voice cuts through Makoto’s internal monologue, directing his attention back to Takeru’s small frame, his light white tshirt starting to rise, showing off his extremely soft stomach. Makoto props himself up, placing his hand on Takeru’s hip, rubbing his thumb on the gentle, untouched skin. 

“Takeru, are you awake?” Makoto asks, positioning himself above Takeru. Takeru’s eyes flutter open, mouth parting just slightly in admiration of Makoto’s naked chest. Makoto doesn’t wait for him to respond before sliding his hands underneath Takeru’s shirt and pushing it up until it hits his neck. Takeru puts his hands straight up, urging Makoto’s to pull his shirt off all the way. Makoto obliges, removing Takeru’s shirt and dropping it on the floor next to their futon. 

Before Makoto gets a proper response, Takeru rotates slowly, propping himself up on his hands and knees, and pressing his face into the pillow. Makoto pulls himself back, resting with his butt against the bottom of his feet, for Takeru to finish squirming around. 

“Takeru? What are you doing?” 

“I want you to take me from behind,” Takeru mumbles with his face pressed into his pillow.

“What?” Makoto asks, pressing his chest against Takeru’s back, knowing how much Takeru’s likes this.

Takeru tries again, a little louder, “I want Makoto-niichan to fuck me from behind.” He turns his face to the side to look back at Makoto, showing a very endearing pout.

“Don’t call me nii-chan…” Makoto blushes, kissing Takeru’s back repeatedly as he works backwards towards where Takeru wants him to be.

“Why not?” Takeru asks, arching his back, “It makes you hard.”

“Shut up,” Makoto mutters, putting his hands to work instead.

Takeru giggles as Makoto pulls Takeru’s pale blue boxers down, slipping them off his feet and placing them near his discarded tshirt. Makoto clicks his teeth and runs to the other side of the room to grab lube and condoms, leaving Takeru naked and waiting. “Hurry up…” Takeru moans lustily, “I want to feel your fingers, Makoto-niichan…”

Makoto nearly trips over the pile of clothing on his way back, sitting gracefully behind Takeru. Opening the lube and coating his fingers, Makoto spreads Takeru’s ass, rubbing his thumb around Takeru’s hole, until he can slip it in easily. Makoto spreads more lube over his right hand and one finger at a time starts working them into Takeru. Takeru’s moans could be illegal, Makoto often thinks this part is far harder for him to control himself than actually fucking Takeru.

With three fingers buried deep in Takeru’s ass, Takeru comes for the first time. “Nii-chan….” Takeru mutters softly, pressing his ass back on Makoto’s fingers. Makoto drops his head delicately on Takeru’s lower back, watching his fingers work in and out of Takeru’s hole. 

“In…” Takeru reaches a hand back and grabs Makoto desperately.

“What, Takeru?” Makoto breathes heavily, pulling his fingers from Takeru’s hole and wiping them on his boxers.

“I want your dick inside me, now.” Takeru looks back at Makoto, fire in his eyes, and Makoto is pulled into action.

Pulling his boxers down far too quickly and tripping all over himself, Makoto finally gets his dick out and stands up on his knees behind Takeru. Putting on a condom and stroking himself with lube, Makoto positions his dick to Takeru’s hole. Takeru buries his face in the pillow again and thrusts backwards, struggling to get Makoto’s dick inside him. Makoto takes that as his cue and starts to push in. _Takeru’s hole is almost as soft as the rest of his body_ , Makoto thinks before shaming himself and pushing in harder.  

Finally, with both of them sweating and as hard as ever, Makoto slides all the way in. Pulling out a little, Makoto drips more lube on his dick, grabs Takeru’s hips with both hands, and finally gives into his true desires. Takeru’s hole spreads wide, taking all of Makoto’s dick. One of Makoto’s hands works its way up to Takeru’s hair, grabbing some in his hand, pulling Takeru’s head back, Makoto shoves in harder, repetitively, fucking Takeru at a steady clip. 

No matter how much Makoto gives, Takeru takes it and gives back, shoving his ass backward onto Makoto’s dick over and over again. Makoto can tell Takeru is close, his hole is fluttering as Makoto fucks him. Makoto finally drapes his chest over Takeru’s back, the position Takeru likes the best, and continues an even faster pace. 

“Makoto-niichan… I came…” Takeru says quietly, barely audible. 

Makoto can’t hear him at this point, he’s in too deep and he can feel his orgasm coming. Remembering the condom he actually put on this time, he doesn’t bother to ask Takeru whether he wants the cum inside him. Makoto slows his speed just a little and shoves in as deep as he can get. He knows Takeru must be so overstimulated but he can’t get himself to stop. 

Finally, Makoto’s orgasm overtakes him, releasing into the condom and hearing Takeru keen loudly.

“Takeru? Are you okay?” Makoto immediately feels regret for having fucked him that hard. He knows he must have abused Takeru’s hole. 

“Sooo goood…” Takeru groans, pulling himself forward and off of Makoto's dick before flopping on his back on the futon. 

Makoto’s face turns even more red as he ties the condom and quickly throws it into the nearest trashcan and walks back over to the futon. Takeru is splayed out on his back looking like there’s no where in the world he’d rather be.

“Your dick is sooo goood, Makoto-niichan…” Takeru mumbles, rolling his head to the side and falling back asleep instantly.

“Takeru!” Makoto groans, flopping down on the futon, pulling Takeru into his arms.

“Just kidding, nii-chan,” Takeru replies, placing his head on Makoto’s chest. “I love you so much, you know that?”

Makoto has decided that he will just be blushing forever if he’s going to be around Takeru. I guess that’s the life he has chosen. “I love you too, Takeru.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love kamen rider and super sentai and i always take drabble requests :')  
> http://zyuohking.tumblr.com/


End file.
